


For Lost Cousins

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor and Fingolfin discuss the reunification of their people, not noticing the elf lurking outside the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lost Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty 13, challenge "Do-Over".

“Could you ever?” Maglor asked, mouth suddenly dry. “Could you ever forgive us for everything we caused, Uncle? Maedhros is chained to Morgoth’s mountain, if he still lives, and my father and youngest brother are dead. But Turgon will not forgive us still, and I know your people say that he has the right idea.”

Fingolfin shook his head. “I do not know if I can. If Maedhros were here – he would serve better to unite our people than you can, Maglor. You cannot keep your brothers under control, and you are not close to any of my children in the same way that he was.”

Maglor shook his head. “Then we shall stay on our side of the lake, and you and yours may stay on your side.”

Neither noticed Fingon lurking outside of the tent, listening to them. If the Noldor needed Maedhros to be reunited, and this was the only way to return things to how they should be, he would simply have to go and fetch his cousin, and they would return to the shores of the lake together. It would redo everything, the sundering of the two sides, if they could only arrive together for once.

And he would have his cousin back.

That was what he wanted more than anything.


End file.
